Married
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Golden Pair. Because Eiji and Oishi are practically  married . Set of drabbles.


**A/N: **HNNNG. I feel review-deprived. Argh.

Anyways, first trial at **Golden Pair. **Please tell me what you think of it, please. XD /redundant, I know. But I'm _begging. _XD

I didn't put title to the drabbles, tho. I just feel lazy. Deal with it. XD

**Warnings: **Written under the influence of heatwave and review deprivation. So please review, ne? :P Beware of **OOCness** and watch out for grammar and spelling errors. And is _fangirl _a noun or a verb? LMAO. This fic was the aftershock of DL1, btw. And I know you got what I said. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT.

* * *

><p><strong>Married<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

"Game and match, Echizen. Six games to two."

Loud panting was heard from that specific court as the two players standing on it drew their game into a close. Oishi Shuuichiroh shakily stood up, his face displaying a rather strained smile as he walked toward the net, his opponent copying him.

_He lost._

It was not that hard to believe, as Echizen was a strong opponent. He probably was the third best player on their team. But still, it didn't mean that he should just accept the fact and move on.

"Oishi-senpai."

His head whipped down toward the shorter boy in front of him. He followed Echizen's pointed gaze, gaping in surprise as he realized that his hand, which was held out for a handshake, was closed into a fist, shaking slightly.

The young prodigy didn't have the decency to smirk, even though he knew what was going on in Oishi's head. After all, he still respected the senpai as the vice captain and mother of their team. He waited for Oishi to unclasp his fist before shaking it. "Thanks for the good game."

"Of course."

When the mother hen departed the court, he instantly sensed several pairs of eyes on him, no doubt giving him sympathetic look. He inwardly sighed. Yes, he lost.

"Oishi!"

Oishi cringed upon hearing that familiar voice. Raising his head, he immediately saw the redhead bouncing toward him, grinning goofily. He could already expect the _"Zannen, munnen, mata raishuu!" _that would leave his doubles partner's mouth.

"Good job, Oishi!" Kikumaru wildly flailed his arms, his hands gesturing a thumbs up before jumping and landing onto Oishi's chest, snuggling against the fukubuchou. "That was a good game, nya!" The acrobat's voice was muffled, but the taller male heard what he said.

Oishi blinked continually. And then his strained smile contorted into a rather genuine one.

"Thanks, Eiji."

[311]

"Eiji!" Oishi called warningly as he quickly slipped his tennis shirt on. He paused, blinking as he realized that he voiced that out rather loudly. He sent apologetic looks to everyone in the clubroom. "Ah, gomen."

"But Oishi!" Kikumaru giggled happily to himself. "Let me see it, nya~!"

"See what?" Momoshiro inquired curiously to no one in particular while adjusting his trademark arm band.

Fortunately to him, his question was meant to be answered.

"Oishi's got a love letter, nya!"

Oishi's forehead bumped into the door to his locker, face flushing hotly in embarrassment. Kikumaru and Momoshiro grinned wickedly. Kaidoh looked away. Fuji smiled _sweetly _in appreciation. Inui scribbled madly. Ryoma tugged his cap down, smirking. Kawamura tried to pacify Kikumaru. Tezuka was… he was nowhere. And a part of Oishi kinda died upon knowing that.

"Jeez," the mother hen said irritably before stomping out of the clubroom. Everyone stared at him, as it was not like Oishi to do that.

"Eiji-senpai's busted," Momoshiro muttered to himself, but Echizen heard him. "I'd bet Oishi-senpai would ignore him for the rest of the practice."

"Ten large burgers. With drinks," Echizen smirked from beneath his trademark cap.

Kikumaru looked at them before turning to the door. Was that so? He took off after his doubles partner. "O-i-shiii!" he exclaimed before glomping the mother hen from behind. "You didn't wait for me, nya!"

"Gomen, Eiji," Oishi smiled gently, patting the redhead. "Ready?"

"Unnyaa!" Kikumaru gave him one of his cheerful smiles before pulling away and dragging Oishi by the wrist toward an empty court.

Momoshiro's jaw dropped. "Have mercy on my wallet, Echizen."

But the freshman was already walking away. "Yadda."

[278]

"Woah, woah, Oishiiii!" Kikumaru bounced excitedly, dashing from Oishi's bedroom down the kitchen where his doubles partner was in. He made a high jump when he was few steps from the first floor then continued running toward the kitchen.

Oishi was rather surprised when the redhead suddenly emerged in the kitchen, panting heavily. He blinked. "Eiji? Something wrong?"

"YES!" At this, Oishi's mother henning level flew up to its max.

"What? What is it?"

"O—Oishi! Ah, In your room… the—the—Awr!" Failing to explain anything, Kikumaru clasped his hand around Oishi's wrist. "I'm gonna show you. C'mon!" and then he dragged the other man back to the room and in front of the aquarium.

The olive-eyed boy briefly wondered what was in his room to make his partner agitated like that. And then when he saw it, his heart almost stopped beating.

There were additional fishes in his aquarium.

"Oishi, Oishi!" Kikumaru called excitedly. "What should we name them?"

[161]

Kikumaru, walked toward the usual site where he and Oishi went to when they lost their doubles games. He let out a sigh. It had been days since he had last played doubles with Oishi.

Apparently, he had beaten the vice-captain in the previous ranking tournament, which was last week. And he didn't know if he should still pair up with the other man.

The mother hen wasn't giving hints, either. Kikumaru didn't know what to do.

He somehow regretted what he said few years ago. _ "I'll be your partner until I beat you in Singles."_

He stifled a whimper. He missed Oishi.

"Eiji?"

The redhead blinked as he looked up. He blinked yet again, assuring himself that it wasn't an illusion he was seeing. "O—Oishi? What are you doing here?"

"Well," the mother hen chuckled casually. "I'm actually thinking over the last game I lost."

Kikumaru instantly knew that the other man was pertaining to their match. He looked down, guilty. "About that…"

"I've just finished, actually." Oishi cut him off. He stood up, dusting himself as he prepared to jump off.

Kikumaru's head snapped up, on full alert. Was Oishi leaving already? He suddenly felt helpless. "O—Oishi…"

"Eiji?" the vice-captain looked at him from over his shoulders, an eyebrow raised in wonder. "Aren't you going? We still have to practice the formation I've discovered last night."

The redhead gaped. So that was why. The corner of his lips twitched slightly, feeling an unexplainable happiness bubbling within him.

Oishi will still be his partner no matter what. And that's a vow he would keep in mind forever.

[270]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll let you in on a secret. The last drabble was supposed to be entitled "Commitment." XDD

Review, review, review, PUH-LEEEEASE. :3

**R&R!**


End file.
